Kamito Kazehaya
|Display Name (Kanji) = カゼハヤ・カミト/ (レン・アッシュベル) |Display Name (Romaji) = Kazehaya Kamito (Ren Ashbell) |Age = 13 (Ren Ashbell) 16 |Gender = Male |Race = Human |Contracted spirit(s) = Restia (Ren Ashbell, after vol. 10) |Contracted spirit(s) 2 = Est |Affiliation = «Ordesia Empire» (representative) |Affiliation 2 = «Instructional School» (former) |Affiliation 3 = «Areishia Spirit Academy» Student |Affiliation 4 = «Team Scarlet» Member |Novel = Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Light Novel Volume 01}}Kazehaya Kamito is the main protagonist of the series and a unique male elementalist. Three years ago, he disguised himself as a girl under the alias Ren Ashbell to participate in the Blade Dance. Appearance As Ren Ashbell, he had gorgeous long black hair extended to his hips, mysterious dark eyes, dignified lovely face, and a foreign-styled attire with a large slit inserted at the edge of the pants. Apparently, in female clothing, no one would suspect he was actually a boy. In the present, he has shorter hair and often wears a black leather glove over his left hand. He wears a white custom made male Areishia Spirit Academy uniform. When helping the Sylphid Knights, he also wears a badge with the image of the Wind Elemental Lord on it. Personality Kamito has a calm disposition in general, he always speaks his honest thoughts, most of the time, flattering women and tends to tease Claire when the opportunity arises, he also tends to accept the situation he has been dealt only getting flustered when his past comes into play. Background He was taken in by the Instructional School and trained as an assassin since the age of 6. They trained him to be an emotionless tool for slaughter. After some harsh training, he met Restia, the darkness spirit, who made him grow and develop with unbelievable speed. Aside from combat training, Restia also told him all sort of stories about the world he never knew such as sorrows, joys, and various wonderful things that filled the world. Seeing that Kamito learned something he should not have, they were separated by the directors of the school. The school sealed Restia within a legendary-class demonic accessory, Sulaiman's Ring. He was then retrained him to be emotionless. During missions he usually teams with Muir Alenstarl and Lily Flame. All of a sudden the Instructional School was destroyed. Kamito escaped with the ring looking for a way to free Restia. Without knowing anything else to do, he accepted a job which requested to assassinate the «Dusk Witch» with a forbidden book, «Key of Sulaiman», which possed the method to free Restia, as the price. He failed to kill the witch however, instead of killing him, she made him work for her as a maid. He was in charged with all the housework and to take care of assassins coming for the witch's life. After a while, the witch disguised herself as an assassin and fought Kamito, to make him feel what is to have something to protect, later she freed Restia. He also received Blade Dance training from the Dusk Witch and later join the Spirit Blade Dance Festival. He faced Velsaria Fahrengart in the first round and Luminaris Saint Leisched in the final. During the Blade Dance, he met and saved a young Fianna who discovered that he was Ren Ashbell but promised not to reveal it and to meet after the Blade Dance. He won the festival, receiving the title of the strongest Blade Dancer. After trying to get Restia's wish granted, he lost her and spent the next three years in search of her. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc Kamito travels to Areishia Spirit Academy since Greyworth contacted him about information concerning his lost spirit. Upon arriving at the outskirts of the academy Kamito gets lost in the spirit forest. In the forest he meets Claire, who is preparing to perform a contract with a sealed spirit. After a series of events, he decides to accompany her because it's too dangerous, when she fails, he makes the contract with the sealed sword spirit to save her life. Claire takes him to the Academy by force, he escapes and directs himself to Greyworth's office, where he listens to Ellis complaining about his transferring to the Academy, she detects and attack him. After Greyworth dismisses her, she tells him rumors about another Ren Ashbell that has appeared and with it Restia, so he is force to join the Academy and participate in the Blade Dance in order to meet Restia again. After changing into the custom uniform Greyworth prepared for him he was escorted by Ellis as a guide for the school. When he asked about where he will lodge Ellis pointed to a hut outside next to the stables which she built herself within three hours. After complaining, the conversation ended up on the topic of food and after that he asked about his class. Ellis tells him that his is the Raven class while she is in the Weasel class. They arrived at the classroom and after exchanging a few words they parted leaving Kamito alone. As he was about to enter the classroom a whip wrapped around his neck and he was pulled and thrown down in the corridor. Looking around he saw Claire was the one who did it to him. She rebuked him as her whip tightened around his neck. After they trade remarks he was able to talk her down. She then asked him why he was with Ellis and he tells her that transferred and is in Raven class. When Claire arrogantly tells him to be her contract spirit, Kamito decides to punish her by teasing her with the high level humanoid spirit contract which involved kissing. After teasing her to the point of crying, as he was about to back off he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around he met with the teacher of Raven class, Freya Grandol. Later he introduces himself to the class. After going back and forth with Claire he tried to find a seat but Claire tangled his neck with her whip again to make him sit with her. He was then saved by an arrow shot by Rinslet. As he laid on his back Rinslet walks to him and after appraising him, asked if he would be her servant. It soon reached to the point of both Claire and Rinslet grabbing and pulling him. It was then Rinslet's maid Carol tried to intervene but tripped down the stairs. Kamito shakes off the other two and tried to save the maid. After rolling to a stop he tried to check on how Carol was doing but was suffocated under her breast. He then felt a rumble that came from an angry Claire who then whipped him. An hour later, after eluding the girls from class, he goes to to the hut that was prepared for him and finds the inside to be not as bad as the outside appearance. As he laid on the bed thinking of things, his stomach rumbled and remembered that he hadn't eaten for a while. Contemplating on what to do for food he then smelled something delicious from the gap from his door. After opening it he sees soup but as he reached it moved away until it he sees that Rinslet was the one holding it. She then tried again to ask him to be her servant but he refused. After they talked to each other she leaves the bowl for him before leaving. It was then Claire appeared and argued with Rinslet. It got to the point where the two were fighting with their spirits. He watch alongside with Carol as they fought then he smelled something burning and noticed that it was his hut. It was destroyed in the process of trying to put it out. Ellis with two other Sylphid Knights arrived and started to argue with the others and it ends up with Kamito somehow in a 3-on-3 duel at 2 a.m. He teases Claire because she helped destroyed his house, so she takes him to her room, he prepares dinner as a thanks and later that night accompanies Claire to Astral Zero to fight the Sylphid Knights. They meet Rinslet and later encounter Ellis, Rakka and Reisha. During the fight, he gets a hard time because he can't complete the contract with his new spirit because he is thinking about Restia. When the duel is interrupted by a frenzied spirit, he manages to summon his spirit to protect Claire and defeats the frenzied spirit in one move at the cost of falling unconscious from depleting his divine power. The next day he wakes up and meets Est, later Ellis tells him about a Blade Dance that's going to be held on Academy Town, he rushes there looking for Claire, and finds her in problems before she releases a frenzied Scarlet, he helps Claire recover the control, but falls astounded when he finds that it was Restia who gave her the seal that frenzied Scarlet. He comes back to his senses from Claire's kiss and with her help he defeats a militarized spirit that had gone berserk. A week later he awakens to a naked knee-socks Est on top of him and when he tried to get her off she wanted to kiss him to do the high level humanoid spirit contract. It was then that Claire, coming out of the bathroom in a towel to talk about the match they were going to have that day, walked in and misunderstanding the situation she whipped him. After he was stepped on by her, he saw "everything" and blurted it out which then Claire angrily attacked him with Scarlet. Later at the match and eight minutes since passed from the start, Team Scarlet (he and Claire) reacted to an ambush by two from Team Cernunnos from Wolverine Class. He then saved Claire when she was knocked away by the carapace elementalist. While they strategies after the two escaped they were interrupted by Freya to talk about Team Scarlet's need for more members and their flaws before leaving. They were then attacked and were defeated by the other team's leader after they defeated the two elementalists who defended and stalled for her. After the match he watched as Claire was binge eating over their defeat and rank dropping. After talking a bit, they concluded that they need more members. Kamito then thought about Restia, the reason why he was participating in this Blade Dance and unknowingly made a serious face which concerned Claire. Then Rinslet and Carol came wanting to eat with them which Kamito then invited them to do so. Rinslet then asked him about his injuries which he said he was fine the Carol added that Rinslet was worried due to him living with Claire in her room. After that, he watched as the two ladies talked to each other. Then Rinslet mentioned that Raven class is getting another new student which made Kamito worried of more trouble. Carol then took out her notes and reports that the new student seems to use a holy spirit which reminded Kamito of his trouble fighting one in the last Blade Dance. She then mentioned that the student is a lovely big-breasted girl which Kamito retorted on where she got her information. Carol teased him on being interested which made Rinslet, Carol, and Est angry at him and pinch his cheeks. After awhile Rinslet and Claire then asked each other if they had found enough members for their team. Kamito was perplexed that Rinslet didn't have members as well then Carol told him the reason was that her expectations of her teammates were too high and her pride makes it hard on them so the teams always break up. He understood and also notes that Rinslet is a good person nonetheless. Rinslet then gave hints of wanting to join the team which Kamito picks up on it and tries to make Claire ask her but it did not go well. Ellis then came which caused the two arguing ladies to shift their animosity to her and Kamito became worried that it will lead to another duel. He and the two Sylphid Knights, Rakka and Reshia, tried to pacify the tension. After Ellis calmed down she mentioned to Kamito that he lost the match earlier which riled up Claire. Ellis clarified that she didn't mean to talk them down but has a hard time trying to say what she wanted to say, this had Rakka and Reshia tease her that she was like a girl in love which she refuted. Ellis says that even though she got a better opinion of Kamito, the one she admires is Ren Ashbell. He gazed at her with eyes half open and mentally apologizes to her for the female she admires does not exist. Ellis then continued and stated that she wanted him, this caused everyone to be dumbfounded. Ellis then tried to clarify that she meant that she wants him on her team. Skills Combat As part of the assassin training he received in the Instructional School, he was instructed with Meta three-dimensional movement, as a skill to battle in any ground and attack from any angle, however, he took it to another level, creating his own version, named «Shadow Weaving». Another underwater version of this Meta three-dimensional movement is called «Water Lily», movements as if he is floating on the water. There is also a variation of «Water Lily» where he syncs his mind and body with the flow of water, completely concealed his presence called «Aqua Elusion». He can perform a special combat step technique called «Demon Spider», normally used for tight narrow passages, which allows him to stick to surfaces by wrapping the soles of the feet with divine power. The technique called «Thunderclap» allows him to move using a god like speed towards his opponent. As weapons, he was trained in the use of dual swords, later it was enhanced by the training of the Dusk Witch in Absolute Blade Arts. At the end of the current Blade Dance's first round, Greyworth taught him last Absolute Blade Arts skill. *Vorpal Blast- Sends out jet black lightening to attack the enemy *Absolute Blade Arts- First Form, Purple Lightening *Absolute Blade Arts- Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz *Absolute Blade Arts- Fourth Form, Blazing Slash *Absolute Blade Arts- Sixth Form, Crushing Fang *Absolute Blade Arts- Ninth Form, Destructive Form, Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance, Insert Number, Consecutive Strike *Absloute Blade Arts- Final Form, Last Strike- Counter Technique Spirit Magic Unlike most elementalists, he is not as versed in the art but he does know a few. *He knows a spell to pacify low level water spirits. *Weapon Works- allows him to create temporary swords. Domestic During his time as Greyworth's maid he learned how to do housework and was exceptional at cleaning. He can also cook simple dishes. Trivia *From the use of dual swords, he became ambidextrous, although he always procured to use the Vorpal Sword with his left hand, and Terminus Est with the right. *In light novel volume 10, when he finally duel wielded, he revised the skill to fit the style, Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, «Dual Last Strike». *Elusion from «Aqua Elusion» comes from the word which mean a kind of ninjutsu. *During the time he served Greyworth as a maid, his long hair was personally combed and made it glossy sheen by her. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Scarlet Category:Instructional School Assassin Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student